


extinguished

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Marineford Arc, Sad Ending, Triple Drabble, Vivre Card, sorry for those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: When Ace’s vivre card started burning, he didn’t panic.AceLaw Week, Day 5: Vivre Card
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> as i write this author's note i'm wondering why i thought it'd be a good idea to end the week with the vivre card prompt sorry for this one folks
> 
> i don't usually listen to music while i write but my song of choice for this fic was [anahola by kunzite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_MZI2FIbPA)

Law considered himself a level-headed man. He didn’t act on his emotions or make rash decisions; only facts and logic dictated his actions. He calculated every move very carefully and never changed his plans unless it was absolutely necessary.

When Ace’s vivre card started burning, he didn’t panic.

He watched it, of course. He kept it tucked in his hat and pulled it out whenever his thoughts drifted to its owner— which was just often enough to be a distraction, really. In fact, as the card burned more and more, it became increasingly difficult to focus on anything else.

Something was very, very wrong; it wasn’t _stopping._

Once the card was half its original size (he’d measured beforehand, just to be sure), Law finally decided to change their course. He didn’t explain himself— he was the captain, and he didn’t have to— he just placed the card down in front of Bepo and demanded that they follow it as fast as they possibly could.

Maybe if Law himself was a navigator, if there had been a way to measure the exact distance between Ace and the Polar Tang, he would have made that call earlier. Maybe if the card hadn’t stopped burning for a while, only to pick right up again, he’d have been in more of a hurry. But he had too much confidence, too much trust that Ace could get himself out of any situation. The possibility of his partner dying hadn't even crossed his mind until he saw the first signs of danger.

Now, he knew exactly where they were headed. He knew Ace was in the middle of a war. And he knew he wouldn’t make it in time.

Eventually, the sight of the paper burning up into nothing made Law’s heart sink into his stomach.


End file.
